Colors of his life
by Domcia880
Summary: Lovino Vargas has always wanted to attend art school, but the university of his dreams had rejected him. Is revenge a good idea?


H-Hello there!

My first story! It was very hard because I'm not fluent and all, but I'm so happy.

Hope you'll like it c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

A young men stood before gray wall, putting the paint cans on the ground. His brownish, curly hair waved chaotically as he grabbed two large brush and a small flashlight from pocket.

He smiled. It was going to be great. This night he'd prove himself and everyone else who didn't believe in him that he was worth something.

Looking around himself, just to make sure he was alone, Lovino turned on the flashlight and came closer to the wall. The image he had thought since he could remember appeared all over it.

"Come on." He muttered as if it would encourage him to do whatever he was up to.

And then a blank layer of school's wall was coated with pink paint as the boy had taken one of the can and spilt it at the spot. He did the same with the other cans, then smeared a brush with black one creating a features of face.

He was into modern art. Dripping was something beautiful but not acceptable by everyone. Unfortunately, the school Lovino was standing in front of, has refused him a month ago. He wasn't good enough to attend this university and his skills were below norm to make all the wishes come true. First he was sad, but then he had been informed that Feliciano'd take his place. Again, his stupid brother had beaten him up.

With a quiet growl, he chased away unpleasant thoughts and dipped the brush in blue paint. It would be his best work ever. A small smirk didn't leave his face as the wall in front of him was coated with many colors, dripping down to the ground. Wiping his sweaty forehead, he was going to put on more black liquid when all of a sudden he heard some noise to his left. Before he could react a bright light blinded him.

"Who's there?!" Someone yelled coming closer to Lovino who immediately turned off the flashlight.

"Fuck." A quiet curse escaped his lips as he realized it was probably a bodyguard. But he hasn't done his art yet. He didn't want to be catch, though.

Putting the hood on, he grabbed empty cans and ran away through playing field and then down the stairs. The guardian didn't bother himself to run after vandal so Lovino could calmly come back home, smile still on his face.

* * *

"You okay?"

Lovino blinked and then looked at the man sitting next to him. The Spanish bastard, like always, was grinning for no reason. They've known each other less than a month already, but Lovino still didn't get used to Antonio. He's only known the boy was from Spain and liked tomatoes. And probably they were sitting together because of a certain fruit which was laid on Lovino's desk the day Antonio was transferred to his class.

Nodding, he returned his sight back to the chemistry teacher. He was at school, the same school he had decorated this night. Although the painting looked very gorgeous and most of the students were amazed by it, Lovino wasn't satisfied. He was supposed to named it. The whole school was supposed to admire him and his damn work. Who knows what'd happen if the headmaster saw it. Maybe Lovino could even attend his dream class.

Bored of the teacher's speaking, the boy laid down on a desk and closed his eyes. By the fact they have refused him, he had to change the major and here he was, studying about food. It wasn't that bad, though Lovino had other plans. He have always wanted to be an artist.

Sighing, he opened his hazel eyes and noticed that the bastard was observing him.

"The hell are you looking at?"

Antonio jumped up a little, startled. Then a smile came back to his lips.

"You have something on your neck." He said, pointing at his own skin to show the other where it was. "Is it a paint? Did you draw something yesterday?"

"It's none of your business, bastard."

Lovino pulled the cell phone out from his pocket and looked at the reflection of himself. There was a small stain of paint at the spot bastard was talking about. Shit, how could he miss this?

"Aye, Lovino, we've shared the same desk for a month, you should've known my name already." He said with a small pout. They barely talked to each other, yeah, but it wasn't the reason to not remember his name!

"Who said I haven't?"

"…"

And then the silent between them was ended by the bell.

* * *

It was late evening when Lovino was packing his stuff. He was going to finish his art work and of course, named it. Then everyone would see that he had a talent. Damn, no one would made fun of him again… And no one would dare _compare_ him to his stupid brother.

With a heavy sigh, the boy sat on the bed and then laid on it. Looking at the ceiling he was thinking about the whole situation. On the one hand he wanted to show everyone his skills but on the other… What if they kicked him out from school? The headmaster was really hot headed and probably he wouldn't like Lovino's idea. No, he did _not _like the idea judging by the hell he made at school. When everyone – both students and teachers – were delighted by his work, the headmaster was looking for culprit. Shit, he even called the police. This only discouraged the boy to admit he was an author of this art. But what if he did this and then his dream came true?

"Oh, fuck this."

Getting up he grabbed all the things he needed and just shoved it in the pocket of hoodie. He definitively would named his work this night and make it better.

He went down the stairs and started to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" A high voice made him stop when he was heading to the front door. He didn't bother himself to turn back to see his brother.

"Why are you not asleep?" He asked, ignoring Feliciano's question.

"You know, I was going to but I heard you're awake." The boy said evidently tired. "Why are you going outside?"

Lovino tsked and then turn his face to the other.

"I need some fresh air. Don't worry, I will be back soon."

"Is fratello going on a date?" Feliciano teased , brightened up. It didn't matter how much he was tired, when his grumpy brother was going to hang out with someone, he was so happy for him.

"Whaa..?" Lovino eyes widened. Where did this moron get that stupid idea from?

"Is she cute? Nah, what's her name?" His twin cooed, coming closer.

"I'm not going on a date, you idiot! And get the hell off of me!" He yelled as Feliciano's arms wrapped around his waist and he hugged him tightly.

"But you're going somewhere in night, it must be important!"

"It's not, so go back to bed!" He commanded, releasing himself from his brother embrace.

"Ve."

Staying quiet he opened the door and then closed it behind his back.

* * *

"Shit." Lovino mumbled quietly as he dipped the brush in a can of black paint. He couldn't throw the conversation from earlier out from his head. Shitty Feliciano… It wasn't like he hated him. His twin was just so annoying and childish, yet very talented. He was also the person who had taken his place at the academy he dreamed of. Maybe it was just jealousy, maybe not. He didn't know.

A quiet sigh escaped Lovino's lips when he was covering the wall with a black paint again. The quicker he finished his work, the sooner he'd be back home. And then he wouldn't have to listen this whining bastard. The boy just knew that Feliciano was waiting for his return, so he didn't want to worry him his little night trip that much.

When Lovino finished his work, nothing more was stopping him from named it. A wide smile appeared on his face as he raised his hand to do so. Though someone had stopped him, grabbing by his shoulder and spun him that Lovino was now facing the man. The green eyes of this person looked very familiar, so was his hair and face. Then Lovino's hazel orbs widened in shock. Of all the people he wasn't expecting _him_ here!

"Wha-what are you doing here, bastard?!"


End file.
